Esidisi
|namesake = AC/DC (Australian hard rock band) |age = ~92,000''JoJo 6251'' |birthday = Circa 90,000 B.C. |gender = Male |nation = Presumably originated from American ContinentChapter 101: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (7) |race = Pillar Man |hair = Light Blue ( ) White (Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |affiliation = Kars Pillar Men |status = Deceased |death = February 26, 1939 |cod = Disintegrated by sunlight |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = (Anime/All Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Chris Jai Alex (English Dub) |colors = BattleTendency }} : is an antagonist featured in Battle Tendency. He is the second highest ranked Pillar Man after Kars and battles the Ripple users for the possession of the Red Stone of Aja. Appearance Esidisi's appearance is that of a tall, dark skinned, and very well-built man. He has light hair, protruding in a bouffant tuft from under a tall headpiece. A dark painted or tattooed X mark spans his face, joined at the bridge of his nose, touching the middle of his forehead and jaw. He commonly wears a nose ring in his right nostril, and great, thick hoop earrings. His brow rests in a sinister scowl. During his fight with Joseph, his top is bare save for leather-like patches stitched to his skin at his shoulders and chest. Personality Like Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees humans as inferior. He is particularly smug towards Joseph and enjoyed outwitting the human. Despite this, Esidisi is very affable and acts calm a majority of the time, tranquilly assessing the situation before taking action. Esidisi never loses sight of his goal, and will always act to get the Red Stone of Aja. But he has a dangerous temper so he tends to emotionally break down as a calming mechanism, the abrupt tantrum and sobbing also serving as an unsettling destabilization tactic. Esidisi's devotion to Kars' goals is so adamant that he would gladly lower himself to bring them to fruition, as Joseph noted to be the Pillar Man's motivation for possessing the defenseless Suzi Q. Abilities |Honō no Mōdo}}: Using Flame Mode, Esidisi is able to raise his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, then hurl it out melting anything the blood touches. In the anime, it is called the |Netsu no Mōdo}}. * |Kaien'nō no Mōdo}}: After entering his Flame Mode, Esidisi extends his blood vessels out of his body and makes them into long, prehensile needles with which he injects his boiling blood into enemies. * : After creating several holes in his back, Esidisi makes a huge spinning jump, while extending his blood vessels out of the newly created holes, similar to a hedgehog's spines. He then attacks using his blood vessels to surround his enemies, giving them little room to escape. * Self Detonation: As a last resort, Esidisi is able to detonate his own body, in order to cover a wide area with his boiling blood and kill a big group of enemies. Presumably, not even Esidisi himself can survive after performing this attack. Body Manipulation: Like other Pillar Men, Esidisi can freely manipulate his body structure. When his body was destroyed, he was able to alter his brain and nervous system to continue thriving as a parasitic organism that can possess a human body. *'Absorption': The cells that constitute Esidisi's body release a potent digestive acid that melts anything organic on physical contact while making it appear Esidisi is absorbing his victim into his body. Esidisi displayed this ability through grafting Loggins' hand as a replacement for his severed limb. Master Strategist: Despite his violent temper, Esidisi is a brilliant tactician, being able to see through Joseph's deception and even managing to thwart his insidious plans using his own, something no other villain in the series demonstrated. Esidisi also traveled to China and is knowledgeable about Sun Tzu's Art of War, including his theory "all warfare is based on deception". History Background Esidisi is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. One of the few to not object to Kars' ideals, he was spared from their clan's genocide and became right hand man to Kars. Esidisi accompanied Kars to the old world to find a flawless Red Stone of Aja, briefly ending up in China before his group's search brought them to Rome. There, the Pillar Men battled Ripple users before entering a hibernation state under the Roman Colosseum. The wall that Esidisi and the others embedded themselves in was booby trapped to impale potential prey for nourishment as seen with Mario Zeppeli. At some point, the Nazi learn of the Pillar Men and made attempts to study them before deeming them a threat to the rising Third Reich. Battle Tendency After being awakened by Wamuu, scolding the younger Pillar Man for instinctively striking Kars for standing in his shadow, Esidisi stood back as their ward battled Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli and then Joseph Joestar. He follows Wamuu when Joseph lured him away from Caesar and Robert E. O. Speedwagon and foils Joseph's plans by swallowing the dynamite he had planned to use. In desperation, Joseph bluffs Wamuu into giving him a month to train for a worth-while battle. Intrigued by Wamuu placing a wedding ring inside the human's heart, Esidisi ups the ante by placing his own ring around Joseph's throat, mentioning that the poison's antidote was in his nose ring. The Pillar Men then set out in search for the Red Stone of Aja. is killed by Esidisi]] Almost a month later, Esidisi discovers the location of the Red Stone of Aja and heads to Air Supplena Island in Venice. Once there, Esidisi kills Loggins as he was preparing for Joseph's final test. When Joseph arrives, he challenges Esidisi and manages to chop off his forearm causing the Pillar Man break down in tears and sob to keep his murderous rage under control. Once recomposed, Esidisi reveals in-depth knowledge of Sun Tzu's Art of War, proceeding to take Loggins' arm as his own while subjecting the corpse to his boiling blood. Esidisi then disables and counters Joseph's deceptive tactics while wounding him with drips of his boiling blood. Seemingly about to defeat Joseph, Esidisi nevertheless falls for Joseph's sleight of hand as he used a Cut and restore rope trick to leave the Pillar Man open to be subjected to his Ripple. This causes Esidisi's body to crumble as he explodes after a failed final attempt with only his nose ring left. Despite his apparent death, Esidisi survived, yet was reduced to a disembodied nervous system that latched onto the unsuspecting Joseph's back as he returned to Lisa Lisa. It was at that time that Esidisi transferred himself into the body of Suzi Q, using her to mail the Super Aja to Switzerland before revealing himself. The Pillar Man attempts to stall the Ripple users by using Suzi as a literal human shield before deciding to turn her into a "boiling blood bomb" to kill everyone. Thinking quickly, Joseph and Caesar collaborate a Ripple attack from both sides, their Ripples cancelling each other out to safely remove Esidisi without any harm coming to Suzi Q. Esidisi attempts to cling onto Joseph but is shortly finished off by the sunlight. Major Battles *Esidisi Vs Loggins (Offscreen, kills Loggins with a single kick) *Esidisi Vs Joseph Joestar *Esidisi Vs Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (While Possessing the body of Suzi Q) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Esidisi appears as one of the thirteen rivals who challenges the player's party during the RPG-like final battle. His attacks are "Heat Mode" and "Blazing King's Giant Wheel" and his special ability "It's not faaaaair!" boosts his attack power by 1.5 once his health is below 100. Due to the game's release date being around the time Part 2 only reaching the portion prior to Esidisi's battle against Joseph, only Santana and Esidisi appear as the enemies faced during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part of the game, leaving out Kars and Wamuu. All Star Battle (PS3) Esidisi makes his first appearance as a playable character in the PS3 title; he was confirmed alongside Caesar Zeppeli. In the English release of the game, Esidisi's Flame Mode is renamed "Heat Control Mode". Since Esidisi never exactly fought extensively in Part 2 ''(he was only shown fighting Joseph), most of his normal attacks consist of punches and kicks. Along with Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi uses the "''Mode" style as part of his moveset, which allows him to temporarily boost his strength and performance among other things, at the cost of the Heart Heat Gauge. During a fight, Esidisi can use several different attacks that were featured in Battle Tendency. * Outta the way!: Esidisi delivers an upward kick that send the opponent flying. All of Esidisi's abilities can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * "Erratic Blaze King" Mode: Esidisi launches his veins out of his fingertips and attacks at medium range. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * To hell with you!: Esidisi launches his veins out of his fingertips at an upward angle, working as an anti-air. While Heat Control or Erratic Blaze King Mode is active, the attack is capable of also hitting an opponent standing right in front of him. The move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Simmer like a stew!: If a move marked with a star lands, this move becomes available as a follow-up. Esidisi pumps his opponent full of his boiling-hot blood, causing them to explode. * Erratic Blaze King - Wheel of Pain: Esidisi somersaults into the air before unleashing veins from all over his body to down the opponent. The attack's position and direction changes depending on the attack button inputted. If Medium is inputted, it becomes a middle attack that can only be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. * I can read you like a book!: Esidisi sends veins from his feet across the ground in a low attack. If it connects, the opponent is stunned and pulled toward him, leaving them open to attack. (Comboable) * Blood like lava: Esidisi fires off his flaming blood in ball-like projectiles. Range is increased depending on button input. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I can't take it anymore!: A counter. Esidisi begins to quietly weep, and if the opponent hits him with a non-HHA/GHA attack, he'll openly bawl, restoring half a bar of his HHG while his opponent loses half of theirs. * Throw - How's this?!: Esidisi picks his opponent up by the neck and hurls them into the ground. By spending his Heart Heat Gauge, Esidisi can activate Heat Control Mode in order to not only increase the overall damage and hit number of his moves, but exclusive to him, make all attacks involving his veins and blood set the opponent on fire and take gradual damage. This mode lasts until the HHG empties, but can be extended through dealing or taking damage, as well as ended at any time in conservation. Expending a stock of the HHG grants Esidisi access to Erratic Blaze King Mode, rapidly damaging the opponent if they are too close to him with the heat alone, though they can recover the lost health if they do not take direct damage for too long. This mode is on a set timer, and will end when the stock is used up. Esidisi's HHA, "Think fast!" is the fire-powered kick he used to murder Loggins. If the kick connects, it will hit the opponent in the abdomen, making them go limp. Using the other leg, Esidisi sends the opponent off in a roudhouse-style jump kick. The HHA replenishes a small amount of Esidisi's health on success, having drained the opponent's blood during the initial kick. Esidisi may perform his HHA while Erratic Blaze King Mode is active, regardless of how much of the Heart Heat Gauge he has left. Doing so however, will drop his HHG to zero. Esidisi's GHA attack, "Burned to a crisp!", is the same move he attempted to use on Joseph Joestar to finish him off. While the move was never followed through in the source, the game shows it in full; Esidisi sends out most of his veins, and if they hit the opponent, the veins will enter their body before he violently pumps them with boiling-hot blood. The opponent is incinerated from the inside-out as an explosion occurs. When Retired with an attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-back, Esidisi's brain will tear itself out of his body before evaporating, referencing his demise in the series. When caught in Jolyne's "The best angle to strike from!" move, Esidisi performs the same pose as when he was caught by Joseph's own string trap in the manga. Naturally, Esidisi shares special introductions with the entire cast of Part 2. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Esidisi appears as one of the Part 2 characters who possess a Metal Striker, and also as the one of the bosses faced in the events for the Part 2 Story Mode. His FINISH move makes several of his Blood Vessels appear and attack the defeated opponent's Metal Striker. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Esidisi returns as a playable character in Eyes of Heaven, he was confirmed alongside the other Pillar Men, Kars and Wamuu. As a Pillar Man, Esidisi has the special ability Switch Mode, exclusive to the Mode style. His specific Mode is Heat Control Mode. He is also able to stand and walk on the spike pit in the Air Supplena Island stage without taking damage (though he will still take extra damage if knocked down onto the spikes). * Style Action - Heat Control Mode: Esidisi generates a high-temperature field around himself that sets opponents on fire, causing them to take gradual damage. His Normal and Powerful attacks perform quicker, his combos are given additional steps involving his veins, and all skills are enhanced. * I can fire blood heated to 500 °C!: Esidisi fires off his flaming blood in ball-like projectiles. Opponents hit by the blood will be set on fire and crumple, open to further attack. The blood will linger on the ground as pools if they hit the ground. In Heat Control Mode, the damage of the blood is increased. Of note is that the game erroneously states that the blood will only linger in Heat Control Mode. * I can already see right through your plans!: Esidisi sends veins from his feet across the ground, stunning and drawing in opponents caught. The longer the activating button is held, the farther the veins will travel. In Heat Control Mode, the veins become unblockable and sets opponent's on fire. * Think fast!: Esidisi performs a powerful kick, striking opponents in the abdomen and making them go limp if it lands. After sucking blood to restore some health, Esidisi sends the opponent off with the other leg in a roudhouse-style jump kick. In Heat Control Mode, the attack becomes unblockable and the second kick sets off a small explosion, setting his opponent on fire. * I can't take it anymore!: Esidisi openly bawls for a moment. Using this skill cuts the cooldown on his Flash Burst up to half, and restores one of his Flash Cancels. * EX - I can already see right through your plans!: The execution of the skill and Esidisi's recovery from using it is quicker. * EX - I can fire blood heated to 500 °C!: The skill executes quicker. * Dual Heat Attack - Burned to a crisp!: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle. JoJolities * Aah, that feels good...: Esidisi must perform "I can't take it anymore!". (200 Points) * You just got scared of me, didn't you?: Esidisi must connect "Think fast!" twice. (200 Points) * You're a long way away from being ready to fight me!: Esidisi must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) * I am Esidisi of the Flames!: Esidisi must perform and connect the extra final step of his normal ground combo granted during Heat Control Mode. (500 Points) * My opponents don't live long!: Esidisi must win within 50 counts of the battle timer. (800 Points) If paired against Avdol the two will note their similar abilities and they wonder who's fire powers are superior. If paired with Kars, Esidisi will ask where Wamuu is, and Kars will reply that although he is out looking for the Red Stone, the two of them should be more than enough to deal with their opponents. In an interaction with Old Joseph, Esidisi seems to be able to detect Joseph's Stand with Joseph believing that Esidisi senses the Stand Energy from his body. Unlike the previous game, Esidisi's main color scheme is now based off his appearance in the anime. Tournament He is paired with Mariah in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rudol von Stroheim and Okuyasu Nijimura in the first round, and Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando in the second. In the semifinals, they were eliminated by Jotaro Kujo and DIO in the first round. Gallery Manga= JJN 5 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Vol. 5 Acdc_close.png|Close up of Esidisi Acdc_belly.png|Esidisi after swallowing a stick of dynamite Chapter 80.jpg|Cover, Chapter 80; Esidisi attacking with his blood vessels Esidisi killLoggins.png|Esidisi killing Loggins Esidisi cry.png|Esidisi crying Esidisi ErraticBlazeKingMode.png|Erratic Blaze King Mode Esidisi horn.png|Esidisi's true form Esidisi brain.png|Esidisi's brain surviving Esidisi SuzieQ.png|Esidisi possessing Suzi Q EsidisiDeathManga.png|Esidisi's death by the sunlight. |-| Anime= PillarMenFreed.png|Esidisi and his companions awakening from a 2,000 year slumber ACDC (Anime).png|Esidisi fully revealed after awakening EsidisiDynamite.PNG|Esidisi after swallowing a stick of dynamite ACDC Ring Anime.png|Esidisi's Wedding Ring around Joseph's throat EsidisiReappears.PNG|Esidisi reappears on Air Supplena Island in search of the Super Aja EsidisiSpikes.PNG|Nonchalantly walking over a pit of spikes JosephvsEsidisi.PNG|Esidisi battles against Joseph EsidisiSlap.PNG|Attempting to get Joseph out of his way by force EsidisiArmTrapped.PNG|Arm caught by Joseph's string EsidisiLosesArm.PNG|Arm severed by Joseph EsidisiBawling.PNG|Esidisi crying over his lost arm EsidisiRecounting.PNG|Esidisi reveals that he personally knew Sun Tzu EsidisiArmAssimilate.PNG|Stealing and assimilating Loggins' arm as a replacement EsidisiVeins.PNG|Esidisi unleashing his veins while unveiling his Mode EsidisiAttacksJoseph.PNG|Attacking Joseph with his boiling blood EsidisiTrapped.PNG|Caught by Joseph's trap EsidisiTrueForm.PNG|Esidisi's hat and hair peel away, revealing his true form EsidisiHornDestroyed.PNG|Desperation attack fails as Joseph destroys his horn EsidisiDestroyed.PNG|Esidisi's body ravaged by the Ripple EsidisiExploding.PNG|Finally exploding as Joseph watches on EsidisiRemains.PNG|Esidisi's burnt clothes remain EsidisiACredits.PNG|Esidisi obscured with Kars in the ending credits (Episode 14) EsidisiBCredits.PNG|Esidisi and Kars fully revealed in the ending credits (Episode 15 onward) |-| OVA= PillarMenOVA.png|Esidisi With Wamuu And Kars As They Appear In The OVA's Timeline Videos EsidisiOVA.png|Esidisi Posing For Battle |-| Game= Esidisi ASB.jpg|Esidisi's render in All Star Battle EsidisiTaunt.jpg|Esidisi taunting, ASB EsidisiSkillASB.jpg|Esidisi's "Simmer like a stew!" skill, ASB EsidisiCryingASB.jpg|Esidisi's "I can't take it anymore!" skill, ASB esidisi all star battle hha.png|Esidisi executing his HHA, ASB EsidisiHHA.jpg|Esidisi unleashing his HHA, ASB EsidisiGHA1.jpg|Esidisi executing his GHA, ASB EsidisiGHA.jpg|Esidisi during his GHA, ASB 2esd.png|All Star Battle concept art Acdc.jpg|Esidisi in development for All Star Battle Esidisi jojoeoh.png|Esidisi Render, Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) EsidisiIntroEoH.jpg|Esidisi's intro in Eyes of Heaven ss08.jpg|Esidisi attacking, EoH EsidisiDHA.jpg|Esidisi unleashing his DHA, EoH PillarMenDR.png|Esidisi with the other Pillar Men, Diamond Records |-| Other= Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 100 acdc.jpg|Esidsi as a figure from Super Action Statue 10612538_950456981635918_5726943063106312216_n.png Acdc1.jpg Trivia *Because Esidisi and Santana appear in the 1988 Famicom game Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, he and Santana are the very first JoJo antagonists to be featured in interactive media. This is even before DIO, whose own video game debut was in the 1993 Super Famicom game ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC)''. References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters